A seat member for vehicles, such as automobiles, has been known, which includes a foamed resin molded body integrally formed with a frame member (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example).
Patent Literature 3 discloses a method for manufacturing a vehicular seat member. The method integrally molds a frame member including securing attachments for securement to a vehicle and a connecting member connecting the securing attachments while embedding them in a molded article of expandable beads. The connecting member is embedded in a front portion of the molded article of expandable beads along the longitudinal direction of the seat member. Patent Literature 3 describes a notch formed in the molded article of expandable beads where the upright frame of each securing attachment is embedded. The notch is formed on an outer part of the seat member in the longitudinal direction, and extends from the upright frame outwardly in the longitudinal direction.